


Vistra Torunn Showcase

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Other, Plot, Violence, character showcase, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: this is a little thing I wrote up as a showcase/introduction of one of my ocs. It's definitely different compared to most of my work, considering its not porn, but I really wanted to just portray this character in her proper environment. But yeah, hope you enjoy this





	Vistra Torunn Showcase

            “Alright, with that, we’re all set.” The overly ambitious human sorcerer smiled to his new compatriots. “Ready to head out?”

            The large orc woman nodded as she stood up, along with the tiefling ranger. Yet the elven cleric stopped them, “If this is as dangerous as you’re claiming, shouldn’t we have another healer?”

            The other two members looked to each other and seemed to agree, looking to the human who looked around the tavern. “Uhm…OH! You there, dwarf!” The sorcerer moved his way through the rather crowded tavern to the heavily armored dwarf at the bar.

            She lifted her head, her mouth stuff with food as the sorcerer smiled down at her. “Hello, sorry to bother you, but I noticed you seem like a paladin. Me and my new compatriots are going spelunking, and our cleric feels we need some extra healing capabilities. Would you be interested? It pays well, you have my word.”

            The dwarf chewed her meal for a couple seconds before swallowing and drowning it down with a quick swig of mead. “Sure!”

            “Wait really?”

            “Of course. You seem a fine fellow, and I haven’t gone on any actual adventures so I could use a distraction. Let’s be on our way.” She hoped down form her chair, tossing a gold coin onto the countertop as she followed the sorcerer outside.

            “Right so. My name is Julius. Sorcerer. And the unofficial leader of our band.”

            “My name is Grishna. Obvious barbarian.” The orc looked down at the dwarf with a slight smirk, which the dwarf returned with a wide smile.

            “You can call me Nephrin. Rogue, charmer, and a swooner. And I must ask…are you single, fair paladin?” The tiefling smiled at the dwarf, kneeling down slightly only to get yanked by the scruff of his neck by Grishna, obviously annoyed by his on comings.

            “Keep it in your pants at least Nephrin. And I am Faleal. Cleric, and so far, the sanest one of our band.”

            “My name is Vistra, Vistra Torunn. Paladin as you can most likely tell, and very experienced. So, with introductions out of the way, let us get going, I’m eager to travel with you all.” They nodded and went on their way.

            Despite the hastily thrown together nature of the group, they quickly began to grow close. Vistra was quickly the entertainer of the group, cheering them up whenever they got remotely down. After a solid week of travel, with only minor inconveniences along the path, they finally found themselves at a massive cave entrance with evidence of ruins scattered around.

            “Alright, here we are. Apologies for the travel taking so long.”

            “Oh, no need to apologize Julius.” Vistra swatted him on the back, sending him almost falling on his face, bringing laughs from the rest of the group. “The journey is more important than the destination.”

            “Unless the destination is filled with gold.” Grishna snickered as she reached behind and drew her ax, looking to her comrades. “So, what should we expect Julius?”

            The sorcerer straightened up, dusting off his robes. “Pretty normal things you’d expect from ancient ruins. Traps, maybe a couple monsters, to be honest I have no clue. We will simply have to be cautious as we go.”

            Vistra drew her hammer and donned her shield. “If that’s the case, I will take the lead. Don’t worry friends, I can handle anything that comes our way.” Sure enough, as they followed the stocky dwarf into the ruins, they were all equally shocked by her resilience. When a massive log came from the wall, swinging down at her, she didn’t attempt to move, instead, she simply held her shield up and allowed it to plow her into the wall.

            While everyone was worried, as she walked out behind it without a scratch, giving her same bright smile, they couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief. Grishna was the first to break the silence. “You are very tough indeed Vistra. How did you come to be so durable?”

            Vistra looked back and up to the orc, giving a wide toothy grin. “Years of experience my friend. Lots of training along with, well, experience.”

            “Oh nonsense, you cant possibly be as old as you’re implying. I mean I myself am only nearing one hundred years old.” Faleal tilted his head to the dwarf with a curious yet playful smile.

            “Then you are much younger than I thought. I’m well over two hundred years old.”

            That alone caused the entire group to look at her in shock. “That can’t…but you look so young.”

            “Magic~”

            Julius laughed, almost making everyone jump. “Of course, everyone always claims magic as opposed to natural looks. But either way. We need to…what was that?” They stopped moving and looked around the room they were currently in. the large columns extending into the supposed ceiling, but the darkness not allowing them to see any further.

            “Something is in here…but it’s not inherently evil. It must be a creature of some kind.” Vistra shuffled her feet and got into a more ‘battle ready’ stance. Grishna moved to her right, as Julius moved to the center, Faleal moved further back, and Nephrin…well, he disappeared into the shadows. They remained still as the room shook again, and again, until final the outlines of a creature could be seen in the shadows.

            “By the gods…what is that?” The gargantuan creature stepped forward, smashing a pillar with one of its arms, making the room shake. Grishna steeled herself as she stepped back, but a quick glance to Vistra, and her unwavering eyes, gave Grishna the will to stand her ground.

            “Tarrasque. I wasn’t expecting a monstrosity like that…this is not good.” Julius stepped back further beside Faleal. “My magic won’t do well to harm it, Faleal and I will have to support you two as best we can.”

            As Julius spoke, the Tarrasque roared, slamming its arm into another pillar, knocking it to the ground, causing the room to shake again. “Its trying to destroy the pillars. Smart trap. Odds are, if we don’t kill it fast, then the fight will collapse the ceiling, burying us, dead or alive.” Faleal smirked as he readied various spells, Julius following suit.

            “Then we’ll have to be fast. Grishna, I’ll draw its attention, go for its legs. The closer we can get to its head the quicker we can take it down.” Grishna nodded, letting out a low growl, which surprisingly drew the attention of the Tarrasque.

            Vistra banged her hammer against her shield, trying to grab the attention of the creature. It worked, as the Tarrasque let out another roar as it charged at the group. The rest of the encounter passed by like a blur. Thankfully no one was seriously injured, though Vistra took one too many hits than her friends were comfortable with.

            But as they stood over the Tarrasque, they sighed in relief. “That was…a bit too close.” Vistra looked to Nephrin, who was sitting atop the Tarrasque’s head, a small trickle of blood dripping from his forehead. “I thought I sensed a monstrosity when we entered this room, but it almost immediately disappeared. Whatever is hidden here, really doesn’t want visitors.”

            Julius nodded. “So it would seem. But that just means the rewards are fitting. Come, lets get moving.” As if in response, the Tarrasque roared, lifting its head in a last ditch effort of survival. The only one in immediate danger was Nephrin, since he was on top of the creature, fell partway into its open mouth. And as it clamped its jaw down, he let out a scream of pain that would haunt everyone for the remainder of their days.

            “NOOOOOO!!!” Vistra tossed her shield, taking her hammer in both hands as she slammed it down onto the Tarrasque’s head. The accompanying flash of radiant energy was blinding, and once everyone was able to see again, the gasped at the remains of the Tarrasque’s skull. Part of it was completely shattered, the creature’s brains dripping onto the floor, while the remainder of it was burned from her smite.

            Vistra dropped her hammer as she pulled apart the Tarrasque’s jaw, with Grishna’s help. Julius and Faleal helped Nephrin out, only to see the futility of it. Vistra looked down, but quickly looked away from Nephrin. “Hey…don’t look at me like that…its just a…” Nephrin fell into a coughing fit, spitting up blood onto the stone.

            Vistra looked to Faleal, they both knew the truth…there was nothing they could do. “Nephrin…I’m sorry.”

            Nephrin smiled, blood dripping from his lips as he patted Faleal on the shoulder. “Hey, nothing to be sorry about. Except, you know, for not going on a date with me~” Nephrin let out one final gurgling gasp as he fell back onto the floor, the life leaving his eyes.

            “Even in his final breath.” Grishna bowed her head, along with Julius. But Vistra moved to pick up her weapon and shield, not saying a word, her face rather blank. “Nothing Vistra?”

            Vistra looked to Grishna, her eyes saying all that needed to be said. “Come on, we should move on.” Grishna nodded as she patted Julius on his shoulder, the two of them standing to follow the dwarf. They stopped at the Tarrasque’s corpse, marveling at the among of damage the dwarf did to it. “She’s much stronger than she seems.”

            Julius nodded, “So it seems. Faleal?” He turned and gave a tiny yelp, Faleal almost directly in his face. “Don’t do that. Are you alright?”

            Faleal nodded, “Yes. I was simply praying over Nephrin. He was a good man.” Julius nodded as the group moved on, they noticed how quiet Vistra had become. Every time they tried to talk to her she simply shooed them off, obviously something was eating at her.

            They continued down a long hallway, constantly listening for anything waiting, while watching for traps. Though surprisingly, nothing happened, and that unsettled them more than anything. Of course, the moment they noticed this, something happened. The walls shook, and at first they thought that another creature was coming, but as they looked back the way they came, they saw that one by one, doors hidden in the ceiling were closing one by one, boxing them in.

            “RUN!” Vistra’s voice echoed down the shortening hall as they began to sprint to the end of the hall. The entire thing seemed to be never ending, they all began to worry that they were in some kind of magical loop, but then they saw the end.

            Unfortunately, the closing walls were nearly on top of them, in fact, they were simply too slow. “NO TIME!” Grishna’s voice echoed like Vistra’s had earlier. She grabbed hold of Julius and Faleal by the back of their clothes, picking them up and grunting as she threw them the rest of the way down the hall. They slid past the threshold where the last door was slowly coming down.

            “Grishna, no!” Vistra yelled as she was picked up by the orc and slid down the hall. She came to a stop against Julius and Faleal, raising herself up and quickly getting to her feet to run to Grishna. Yet she wasn’t fast enough. A blast of dust and air pushed her back as the wall closed.

            “No…wait, she made it!” Vistra stepped back as she felt a hand around her ankle. The dust slowly settled as she saw Grishna smirking up to her…yet she wasn’t all the way past the door.

            “Gods…no.” Vistra couldn’t talk, she couldn’t do anything but hold Grishna in her hands…her upper body at least. Julius and Faleal came to her side, looking down to their friend, thanking her for saving their lives.

            “Why…you had so much more than me to live for.” Vistra, despite her shaking voice, still kept a stone face, not a single tear shed from her eyes.

            Grishna smiled, “I saved my friends, what more could I hope to die doing.” Vistra held Grishna as she slowly faded away, letting out a defeated sigh as she closed the orc’s eyes, and laid her down.

            “I’m sorry.” Julius placed his hand on Vistra’s shoulder as she stood up. She shook his hand off and walked away, Julius watching her go, obviously worried. “Something seems off with her. What do you think? Faleal?”

            Julius turned and, once again, Faleal was far too close to his face. “You seem to be off as well. Would you wish to turn back now? There aren’t many more of us to lose.”

            Julius looked to the elf then to the dwarf walking away and shook his head. “If we gave up now it would only insult their deaths. Let’s get finished with this damn place and leave. I’ll properly honor them when we’re safely out.”

            Faleal nodded as he followed after Julius and Vistra. The three remaining spelunkers made their way deeper into he ruins, being extra cautious as they went. There were many more traps, but they were easily able to avoid them all. Whoever, or whatever, made the traps didn’t expect anything to make it past the previous ones.

            Finally, they found themselves in a large open room, somewhat similar to the one they fought the Tarrasque in, though it was much smaller and wasn’t littered with pillars. “Is this the end?” Vistra looked about, her face steely as ever.

            Julius rushed forward, his face much more emotional. “No, this cant be it. There has to be something else. It cant just be-” Julius was unable to finish his sentence as light flashed through the room, and some magical trap activated. Vistra gasped as she was knocked against the wall, her head hitting the stone, making her see stars.

            She regained her composure, standing up to see Julius standing still as a statue. “Julius…are you…” Vistra walked towards him only to stop. It wasn’t Julius standing there, somehow, it was Faleal. The elf was staring up at the ceiling, his mouth hanging open, and his eyes snapped wide.

            Vistra reached her hand out but Faleal, quite literally, fell to pieces in front of her. She pulled her hand back, letting out a shaky breath. “That was far too close.” Vistra turned her head to see Julius, patting dust off of his robes.

            “I was wondering when you’d reveal your true abilities.” Vistra turned to Julius, who tilted his head, a coy smile on his face.

            “Whatever do you mean?”

            “I knew you could do more than you showed. I sensed the magic that was around the entrance when we arrived. Something that ancient wouldn’t be able to be broken by a mere sorcerer.”

            Julius tilted his head back, smirking down at the dwarf as he walked around, his hands behind his back. “Very smart. But I assume you didn’t anticipate this did you?”

            Vistra looked down at Faleal, then back to Julius, drawing her hammer as she stepped back, walking parallel to the sorcerer. “No. with how you acted to their deaths, I didn’t assume anything. But you also knew I was a very trusting person, you adding me to your party was no mere coincidence.”

            Julius nodded, looking down at Faleal’s corpse as he followed Vistra’s movements. Walking opposite of her, with Faleal’s body as the center of their little circle. “I had to find powerful individuals; your strength was beyond obvious. Not to mention, I could sense your ease of trusting others, quite easy to prey upon.”

            “What do you want?”

            He looked at the room around them, “This room isn’t a mere empty room. This whole temple is one of sacrifice. In order to claim the treasure within, four strong souls must be claimed within by a fifth, and to that remainder, the spoils shall be rewarded.”

            “I knew that Tarrasque came out of nowhere. But Grishna died from a trap.”

            “She was cut in half by the trap, yes. But lets just say I…pulled her under it~”

            Vistra gripped her hammer so hard that the metal gave a small creak of strain. “So all we were to you were sacrifices?”

            “Yes, and now, for the final sacrifice.” He lifted his hand, a fireball floating above his palm. A flick of his wrist sent the spell flying at Vistra. She didn’t have time to react as the fireball exploded on her, sending smoke and dust into the air. “It doesn’t matter if there isn’t a corpse, so long as your soul is claimed by me.”

            “Then you’ll be sorely disappointed.” Julius stepped back as she smoke cleared, and Vistra was standing there. She was obviously affected by the spell, from her singed hair and blackened armor, but she was still alive.”

            “H-how…”

            “I have dealt with your kind so many times before. Tricking others to your schemes, having so much power to do things easily, but always selecting the more torturous route. You don’t truly care for whatever treasure this place holds, you just wanted to watch your _sacrifices_ suffer.”

            Julius scowled, holding both hands up, a fireball in each, “NO. the treasure is all that matters. The reward is the only thing that’s important. And it will be mine. You have never encountered anyone like me you wretch.” Julius threw the spells at Vistra, then continued throwing them, in total he threw ten fireballs, the room filled with smoke, leaving him panting from the sudden exertion.

            “Your right.” Julius fell backwards as Vistra walked from the smoke. Her hair burnt, her face scared and covered in soot, and her armor completely blackened. “I have never encountered a coward like you.”

            Julius would have begged for his life, but looking up into Vistra’s eyes, those cold, hardened eyes, he knew that she had indeed seen more than he could imagine. “But…you’re just a paladin. You…you…”

            Vistra stared down at him. “I would pray for you. But I haven’t prayed in years.”

            “Don’t patronize me then. If you’re a paladin that hasn’t prayed, what makes you a paladin then.”

            Vistra’s grip on her hammer tightened, her gaze unwavering. “I was born into the ways of a paladin. Have you ever heard of the ‘Righteous Fingers’?”

            Julius’s eyes grew wider, as he tried to shuffle away from Vistra, but she slowly walked forward towards him. “That paladin group that was a kill group? Yes, I know of them all to well. But you’re just…how?”

            “As I said, I’m much older than I look. I was born and raised as a Righteous Finger, one of their strongest members in fact. But we were betrayed from within, for someone’s own ambitions in fact, just like you. But they actually knew what they were doing, and when they were found out, they openly fought us, and won.”

            Julius shook as he shuffled back up against the wall, Vistra standing over him. “So you’ve seen more death in your life than an entire army. No wonder you barely reacted to everyone’s death.”

            Vistra nodded, “Yes. I’ve seen too many friends die, and too many innocents sacrificed for _the better good_. Some by my hand. I’ve come to terms what will happen to me when I finally reach my end. But there will be many years between then and now.”

            “Why not just end yourself then?”

            “Part of being a Righteous Finger, is being cursed to always live with yourself. I am compelled to survive, not matter how much I wish I couldn’t.” she raised her hammer, the head glowing with radiant strength. “Any final requests?”

            “P-pray for me?” Julius was shaking, holding his hand up, silently pleading, or praying, to anything that would listen.

            She stared at him for a moment, “NO.” with that she brought the hammer down, the impact ringing through the room. She stood over Julius’s body, her hammer dripping blood. She blinked, her eyes blank and lifeless. “Oh, benevolent gods, those above and below, take this soul into its proper place. Let his judgement be proper and just and may those that were sacrificed find peace.”

            “Unfortunately, peace is not something allowed to those sacrificed here.” Vistra turned to see an apparition floating in the center of the room. They looked to be human, but their appearance seemed to change every second, along with their race, gender, and otherwise, everything about them. “They remain here, for all eternity.”

            “Who are you?”

            “Well, my name is unpronounceable in any tongue, just know that I am similar to a djinn, or a god.”

            “Then the treasure this place holds, is you?”

            It nodded, “Yes. I grant you one wish, no matter what it is.”

            “I never sacrificed anyone though.”

            “He didn’t translate correctly. But that aside, what is your wish, paladin?”

            “Will you revive those killed by Julius?”

            “Unfortunately, no. Death in this temple is permanent.”

            “Then can you release the souls that he sacrificed?”

            The apparition nodded, “I can, but that would be such a waste of a wish. Certainly you can think of something better.”

            “There are plenty of thins I can wish for, but none appeal to me. Release their souls, allow them peace.” She looked down at Julius’s corpse, “Or proper punishment, in this one’s case.”

            Vistra looked up, but the apparition was gone. She had assumed her wish was ignored, but three orbs appeard in front of her. She smiled at their souls as they floated upwards and through the ceiling. She sighed, grunting as she clutched at her midsection. “Damn fireballs, I’ll be feeling this for weeks.”

            Vistra doffed her shield and hammer, walking towards the back of the room, searching for any sort of exit. “That way.” The bodiless voice directed her back the way she entered. She would have questioned it…but she was so trusting. Walking past the threshold, she found herself outside in the setting sun.

            She looked back to the temple, reminiscing on the lives lost, but confident that they would find themselves properly at peace. “Shit…how do I get back to town?”


End file.
